La nouvelle vie de Remus Lupin
by Charlie666
Summary: Remus est en cinquième année à Poudlard lors de la mort de sa mère. Lorsqu'on lui en donne l'opportunité, il décide d'aller vivre chez son oncle en Amérique du nord, croyant que la vie là-bas serait moins compliqué pour lui.
1. Chapter 1

En détruisant Voldemort, Harry avait enclenché plusieurs changements dans l'histoire et la chronologie du monde sorcier, depuis la transformation de Remus Lupin, fils adoptif de monsieur et madame Lupin, en loup garou et même, avant cela, alors qu'un certain Tom Riddle Junior mourrait d'une grave maladie vers l'âge de six ans.

À l'âge de quatre ans, donc, Remus Lupin s'était fait mordre par un loup garou que son père avait froissé d'une quelconque façon. Son père était alors partit dans une sorte de quête, «comme les chevaliers», avait dit sa mère et n'en était jamais revenu. Restée seule, madame Lupin avait appris à s'occuper de la condition de son fils, s'était mis à vivre comme les moldus et ne faisait presque plus de magie : «de toute façon, allait-elle expliquer un jour à son fils, la société sorcière ne voulait plus de nous.». Remus avait donc suivi ses cours à l'école moldue de son quartier, sachant qu'il venait d'un monde différent, mais sans plus jusqu'à l'été suivant son onzième anniversaire, durant lequel il reçut sa lettre de Poudlard.


	2. Un nouveau monde

Ce jour-là avait commencé comme tous les autres, Remus s'était levé tôt pour déjeuner avec sa mère avant qu'elle ne parte travailler. Puis, pendant que les Lupin écoutaient les nouvelles à la radio, un «toc toc toc» provenant de la fenêtre fermée s'était fait entendre. Madame Lupin s'était alors levée et dirigée vers la fenêtre avec sur le visage un air joyeux, triste, apeuré, interloqué et soulagé que Remus ne comprenait pas. Ensuite, sous le regard interrogateur de son fils, la mère de Remus avait ouvert la fenêtre à une chouette et, pendant que l'oiseau se posait devant son fils et lui tendait une patte, elle avait empli un bol d'eau et l'avait mis devant la chouette comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie. Madame Lupin avait ensuite dit à son fils de prendre le parchemin qui se trouvait sur la patte de l'oiseau, avant d'aller téléphoner à son bureau pour dire qu'elle ne rentrerait pas travailler, car son fils était malade et qu'elle devait l'amener à l'urgence. Elle était ensuite allée prendre une énorme malle dans sa chambre et l'avait amenée dans le salon, avant d'y appeler son fils.

_«Tu as fermé la fenêtre après le départ de la chouette?_, demanda madame Lupin.

_«Oui._

_«Bien. As-tu fini de lire ta lettre?_

_«Oui, mais j'ai rien compris._

_«C'est normal_. dit madame Lupin, _Vient t'asseoir, je vais t'expliquer._

Remus s'exécuta et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa mère et devant la malle, ouverte, que celle-ci conservait dans sa chambre.

_«Bon. J'ai énormément de choses à t'expliquer alors je vais commencer par le début sinon je ne finirai jamais_, dit madame Lupin, _Qu'est-ce que je t'ai raconté au sujet de mes origines et de ton père?_

_«Euh, je ne sais pas, tu as dit que papa était partit après que je sois devenu un loup garou et que, d'où on vient, c'est mal vu d'être un loup garou ou de les aider._

_«Bien. Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que le monde dans lequel tu es né est très différent de celui dans lequel tu as grandi. Avant que tu sois mordu, ton père, toi et moi vivions dans le monde des sorciers. Comme tu l'as dit, la plupart des sorciers croient que la lycanthropie est un crime punissable de mort et le simple fait de ne pas avoir renié un membre de sa famille qui a été mordu est un motif raisonnable pour être renvoyé de son travail. Mais les moldus, ceux qui font partie du monde dans lequel tu as grandi, ne savent rien des loups garous, donc il n'y a pas de problème, sauf qu'il faut qu'ils restent cachés. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de recommencer à vivre avec les moldus et de la même façon qu'eux, mais ton père, ayant été élevé dans une famille sorcière traditionnelle, ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il se faisait dire que les sorciers étaient supérieurs aux moldus et que les loups garous étaient des êtres dont il ne fallait pas s'approcher, parce que, selon la plupart des sorciers, c'étaient, en gros, des animaux terriblement dangereux enfermés dans des corps d'humains. Quand tu t'es fait mordre, ton père avait arrêté de croire à ce qu'on lui avait appris sur les loups garous et la supposée supériorité des sorciers sur les moldus depuis longtemps, mais beaucoup de gens dans son entourage y croyaient encore et ton père n'arrivait pas à envisager une vie loin du monde qu'il avait toujours connu et de sa carrière, alors il nous a laissés seuls._

_«Mais si mon père avait de la difficulté à quitter ce qu'il avait toujours connu, est-ce que ça a été difficile pour toi?_

_«Eh bien, vois-tu, ton père a passé toute sa vie dans le monde de la magie, alors que j'ai été élevée dans une famille moldue, tout comme mon frère Charlie, tu sais, il habite aux États-Unis et il a une fille nommée Isabella. Comme je connaissais déjà le monde moldu et que je connaissais des moldus, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de difficulté à m'adapter à ma nouvelle vie. As-tu des questions à propos de ce que je viens de dire?_

_«Non._

_«Parfait. Donc, quand tu es né, ton père et moi vivions dans la communauté magique, nous nous étions rencontrés alors que nous étudions à Poudard, l'école de sorcellerie et de magie la plus reconnue d'Angleterre. C'est d'ailleurs à ton âge que j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière, car les lois magiques interdisent, sauf dans de rares cas, de révéler notre existence aux moldus. Donc, quand je suis entrée à Poudlard, j'ai appris comment contrôler ma magie, entre autres… Attends, tu vas mieux comprendre_, madame Lupin se leva alors pour fermer tous les rideaux de la pièce, dans le but que personne ne puisse voir à l'intérieur.

«_Maman!,_ s'exclama Remus, _Je vois presque plus rien!_

«_Accio Baguette_, dit madame Lupin, ne prêtant pas attention aux protestations de son fils, avant que sa baguette ne viennent se loger dans la main de sa propriétaire, _Lumos maxima_, la lumière revint alors dans la pièce, comme si les rideaux n'avaient jamais été fermés.

_«Maman? C'est toi qui as fait ça?,_ demanda Remus, épaté. _C'est ça de la magie?_

_«Oui, c'est moi qui ai fait cela_, répondit madame Lupin, _et oui, c'est de la magie. C'est l'une des multiples choses qu'ils enseignent à Poudlard. _

_«Je vais apprendre à faire des choses comme ça?,_ s'exclama Remus qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_«Oui. Mais avant tout, est-ce que ta lettre parle de ta lycanthropie?_

_«Oui,_ dit Remus en prenant un des morceaux de parchemin amenés par la chouette, _il y a un mot signé par_, Remus regarda son papier pour être certain de ne pas se tromper, _le professeur A.P.W.B. Dumbledore, c'est le directeur. Le mot dit que le personnel médical, le corps enseignant et lui-même ont déjà pris les mesures nécessaires pour assurer ma sécurité et celle des autres étudiants les soirs de pleine lune._

_«Je peux voir ce mot?,_ demanda madame Lupin en tendant la main vers son fils qui lui donna le parchemin.

_«Je n'arrive pas à croire que le professeur Dumbledore est encore directeur_, dit madame Lupin après avoir parcouru la lettre de Dumbledore des yeux,_ il occupait déjà ce poste quand ton père et moi étions étudiants. Bien, montre-moi ta liste s'il-te-plaît._

_«Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que sont ces «mesures nécessaires» dont parle le professeur Dumbledore,_ demanda Remus, en donnant à sa mère la liste des choses qu'il devait se procurer en prévision de l'année scolaire.

_«Dumbledore est l'un des plus grands sorciers de ce temps et probablement de tous les temps, j'ai donc complètement confiance que les mesures qu'il a prises sont très efficaces et sans danger.»_

Madame Lupin commença alors à sortir, magiquement, les différents articles qu'elle avait utilisés durant ses années à Poudlard et qu'elle pouvait donner à Remus pour ne pas tout acheter neuf. Puis elle avait dressé une liste avant de se rendre au guichet automatique pour prendre de l'argent et de rentrer chercher Remus pour se rendre avec lui à Londres, plus précisément sur le chemin de traverse.

En premier lieu, les Lupin se rendirent à Gringotts pour changer l'argent moldu que madame Lupin avait retiré de son compte le matin même en argent de sorcier. Ensuite, madame Lupin avait amené son fils chez le fabriquant de robes de sorciers en expliquant à Remus que les sorciers ne connaissaient pas vraiment les pantalons. L'arrêt suivant fût à la librairie, Fleury et Bott, puis ce fût le temps d'aller acheter un chaudron, du matériel pour potions, de l'encre, des plumes, du parchemin et d'autres accessoires nécessaires à la première année d'études de Remus. Enfin, madame Lupin avait mené son fils chez monsieur Ollivander, un des meilleurs fabriquant de baguettes.

Avant de sortir du magasin tenu par le marchand de baguettes, madame Lupin avait conté l'argent qu'il lui restait. Remus et sa mère s'était ensuite rendu dans un magasin nommé «au Royaume du Hibou», où madame Lupin avait acheté un petit hibou brun et une chouette lapone qui fascinait Remus.

De retour chez elle, madame Lupin avait expliqué à son fils que les sorciers utilisaient des plumes, de l'encre et du parchemin pour écrire et que, pour s'envoyer du courrier, ils utilisaient des hiboux, des chouettes et d'autres oiseaux entrainés pour cela, comme les oiseaux qu'ils avaient achetés plus tôt. Madame Lupin expliqua aussi à son fils que la chouette qu'elle avait achetée plutôt lui était destinée, car, lorsqu'elle vivait encore dans le monde des sorciers, la plupart des gens qu'elle connaissait avaient reçu leur premier oiseau courrier pour leur entrée à Poudlard.


	3. Poudlard

Les semaines qui suivirent la visite sur le chemin de traverse furent très longues pour Remus, qui rêvait d'être enfin au château de Poudlard et, à chaque jour, sa mère lui expliquait quelque chose de nouveau au sujet de ce monde dans lequel il était né, mais dont il ne savait rien.

Le 1ier septembre arriva enfin et Remus franchit la barrière entre les quais 9 et 10 de la gare King's Cross, dit au revoir à sa mère et embarqua dans le Poudlard express pour rejoindre Pré-au-lard puis Poudlard.

Rapidement, Remus était devenu ami avec ses trois colocataires de dortoir, James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew. Parfois, Remus avait de la difficulté à trouver des excuses pour ses disparitions mensuelles, mais il s'en sortait toujours très bien. Le jeune garçon s'était révélé très brillant dans toutes les matières qu'il étudiait, particulièrement la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, sa matière préférée, et il aimait beaucoup tout ce qu'il devait étudier, même si son activité favorite était de faire des farces au reste des humains du château avec ses amis sans se faire prendre par qui que ce soit, la plupart du temps.

Durant la troisième année de Remus à Poudlard, quelques semaines avant les vacances de noël, James, Sirius et Peter devinrent bizarres. Ils ne faisaient plus de farces et n'en préparaient pas, même s'ils passaient tout leur temps libre à la bibliothèque sans étudier ni faire de devoir. Cet étrange comportement de la part de ses amis avait fini par intriguer et inquiéter le loup-garou, qui savait bien que ses amis lui cachaient quelque chose, probablement la raison de leurs constantes visites à la bibliothèque, ce qui signifiait que cela le concernait de près. Malheureusement, cette année-là madame Lupin avait décidé d'aller visiter son frère Charlie, aux États-Unis, pour noël, donc Remus ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui pour se changer les idées.

Le matin de la reprise des cours, Remus eût la mauvaise surprise de se faire réveiller plusieurs heures avant l'heure prévue par une brûlure intense à la jambe droite. En se levant, pour voir ce qui causait le mal, le jeune garçon vît une chaine tomber de son lit et, avant de penser et de comprendre qu'elle était en argent, la ramassa pour la lâcher la seconde suivante en se tenant la main et en se retenant de hurler. Puis, Remus réfléchit et essaya de comprendre d'où venait le bijou. Il fût ensuite surpris par Sirius, James et Peter qui sautèrent sur son lit, fermèrent les rideaux et les insonorisèrent.

_«Salut la belle au bois dormant_, dit Sirius en fixant Remus avec un air maniaque.

_«Mais vous êtes fous,_ s'écria Remus en jetant un coup d'œil à son cadran, _il n'est même pas 5 heures du matin. Et puis comment tu as connu la belle au bois dormant Sirius? C'est moldu ça non?_

_«T'as raison, c'est moldu, mais c'est absolument pas pour ça qu'on est ici. En fait, James, Peter et moi on a remarqué que tu étais souvent gravement malade alors on a fait des recherches pour voir si on ne pouvait pas t'aider. En épluchant la bibliothèque on a remarqué qu'en fait tu es malade une fois par mois et que ça commence près de la pleine lune._

En entendant les paroles de son ami, ou plutôt ex-ami, car Remus était certain que dans moins de cinq minutes ses «amis» se mettraient à lui envoyer les pires insultes imaginables, pendant que Dumbledore ou McGonagall écrirait à sa mère pour lui annoncer le renvoi de Remus et que lui ferait sa malle sous les ricanements et les injures du reste de Gryffondor, le jeune garçon sentit son niveau de stress monter en flèche.

_«Ah bon. Je n'avais pas remarqué_, mentit Remus.

_«Tu n'avais pas remarqué? J'imagine que tu n'as pas non plus remarqué qu'à chaque fois que tu disparais, ou que tu es malade, comme tu dis, tu reviens avec plus de cicatrices que tu n'en avais avant? Il y a une autre chose qu'on a remarqué aussi : les seules fois où la cabane hurlante est hantée c'est quand tu disparais. Et puis, …il y a ceci,_ dit Sirius en balançant devant le nez de Remus la chaîne d'argent qui l'avait réveillé. _Alors j'ai beau chercher, James et Peter aussi, il n'y a qu'une chose que je connaisse qui pourrait expliquer tout ce que j'ai mentionné._

Remus retint alors son souffle, sachant qu'il ne restait que quelques secondes avant que tout son monde ne bascule, puis eut le souffle coupé quand Sirius se jeta sur lui, rapidement suivit de James et Peter, avant de se retirer, avec les deux autres, avec un grand sourire.

_«Remus, on a aucun problème avec le fait d'être ami avec un loup-garou,_ dit Sirius.

_«Je…tu veux dire que…VRAIMENT?,_ dit Remus qui ne savait pas quoi dire, car il croyait que ses amis allaient se mettre à le détester et non qu'ils allaient le prendre dans leurs bras en lui disant que tout était correct.

«_Remus_, dit James, _on te connaît depuis plus de deux ans, donc tu étais déjà comme ça quand on t'a rencontré et tu es la personne la plus douce, la plus gentille et la plus calme qu'on connaisse, Peter, Sirius et moi, alors on a décidé qu'on ne croyait pas ce que les livres disent sur les loup-garous._

_«Mais_, riposta Remus, _je suis un monstre!_

_«Non. Les monstres ce sont ceux qui refusent de voir plus loin que leurs préjugés, _dit James. _Toi, tu n'as qu'un petit problème de fourrure qui te rend dangereux une nuit par mois seulement. _

_«Mais_, commença Remus, _je ne comprends pas…_

_«C'est assez simple_, le coupa Sirius,_ même le plus idiot des idiots aurait déjà compris : Les «spécialistes»_, il fit des guillemets en l'air, _et les gens qui ont écrit la plupart des feuilles de choux qui parlent de ton petit problème de fourrure sont des monstres ignorants qui se complaisent dans leur ignorance et veulent la propager au reste du monde._

_«Et nous_, finit James en se pointant ainsi que Sirius et Peter, _on a vu au travers de leur ignorance et on a compris qu'ils ont complètement tort._

_«Vraiment?, _demanda Remus.

_«Ouais., _dirent James,_ Sirius et Peter à tour de rôle avant de l'étouffer dans un câlin collectif.»_

Ce jour-là, Remus était si heureux qu'il n'arriva pas à se concentrer dans quelque cours que ce soit et que les enfants de moldus en étaient rendus à se demander sérieusement s'il ne prenait pas habituellement du ritalin.

Le reste de sa troisième année et les deux années qui suivirent furent terriblement belles pour Remus et sa bande, dans laquelle il n'y avait plus aucun secret et qui faisait les pires coups et idioties sans jamais se faire prendre, du moins Remus qui ne participait pas à la mise en œuvre de tous les coups et qui ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans le bureau de qui que ce soit, jusqu'au matin qui avait suivi sa dernière B.U.S.E., en cinquième année, quand le professeur McGonagall était venu le chercher avec un air terriblement grave au déjeuner pour lui dire qu'il était attendu sans délai dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, le directeur.


	4. Au revoir

Arrivé dans le fameux bureau où les élèves n'allaient que s'ils avaient fait un mauvais coup monumentalement idiot, ou que quelque chose de grave était arrivé, Remus vu un homme vêtu comme les policiers américains qu'il avait vu dans certains films moldus et le reconnu comme étant son oncle Charlie, puisqu'il l'avait vu quelques fois, en photo, et que sa mère lui avait dit qu'il était officier de police dans une petite ville des États-Unis.

_«Ah! Remus_, dit le directeur en voyant le Gryffondor entrer, _entre. Voici_, le directeur fit un geste en direction de l'oncle Charlie, _Charlie Swan, le frère de votre mère, monsieur Lupin. _

_«Monsieur?_, demanda craintivement Remus, ayant peur de la réponse, _Où est ma mère?_

_«Remus_, dit l'oncle Charlie, après avoir échangé un coup d'œil avec le directeur, _ta mère est décédée il y a deux jours quand elle a été percutée par une voiture dont le conducteur avait perdu la maîtrise._

En entendant les paroles de son oncle, Remus senti son monde basculer, car sa mère était la seule personne qui avait toujours été là pour lui, puisque le reste de sa famille vivait aux États-Unis ou l'avait renié, dépendamment s'ils étaient nés dans une famille moldue ou sorcière.

_«Remus_, dit alors le directeur, sortant l'étudiant de sa rêverie, _avant de mourir, ta mère a fait un testament et elle y a inscrit des recommandations te concernant. Avant de te les lires, je dois te dire que quoi que tu fasses, il te serait possible de finir ta scolarité à Poudlard en y passant les étés qui nous séparent de ta septième année. _

_«D'accord?,_ demanda le directeur à Remus, voyant qu'il ne disait rien.

_«Oui. Mais_, continua Remus, pensant que deux mois seuls à Poudlard seraient terriblement longs, _qu'est-ce que ma mère a dit?_

_«Elle demande que tu ailles vivre en Amérique, chez son frère Charlie, qui, selon ce qu'elle a écrit, connaît ton état de santé. Là, elle demande que tu suives le curriculum scolaire moldu, dans une école moldue, mais que tu ne perdes pas contact avec le monde sorcier et que tu finisses tout de même tes A.S.P.I.C.s, en étudiant de la façon de ton choix et en te spécialisant dans le domaine de ton choix._

Remus réfléchit un instant puis, se souvenant que sa mère lui avait dit que l'oncle Charlie était un sorcier, décida qu'aller en Amérique était le meilleur des choix qui s'offraient à lui.

_«Monsieur Swan_, dit alors Remus, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'adresser à cet oncle qui lui était complètement étranger, _avant de prendre ma décision je veux m'assurer que vous êtes au courant pour ma lycanthropie et je veux m'assurer que mon déménagement chez vous ne causera aucun problème._

_«Remus, _dit l'oncle Charlie_, je sais que tu es lycanthrope depuis le premier jour et, à la même époque, j'ai promis à ta mère qu'elle et sa famille seraient toujours les bienvenus sous mon toit : Je me suis donc assuré qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème advenant le cas où tu viendrais vivre chez moi avant de venir ici._

_«Eh bien_, dit Remus, en se tournant vers le directeur, _professeur_, puis vers l'oncle Charlie, _monsieur Swan, j'aimerais, et je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, respecter les dernières volontés de ma mère._

_«Bien,_ dit l'oncle Charlie, _professeur, serait-il possible que Remus parte cet après-midi par le Poudlard Express, s'il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient?_

_«Il n'y aurait aucun problème monsieur Swan._

_«Qu'en dis-tu Remus?,_ demanda ensuite l'oncle Charlie à son neveu.

_«Ce serait parfait._

_«Bien.,_ conclu l'oncle Charlie, _Professeur, pourriez-vous me dire à qu'elle heure le train arrive à Londres s'il-vous-plaît?_

_«Le Poudlard Express entre en gare vers quinze heures._

_«Eh bien Remus, pouvons-nous dire qu'on se retrouve à la gare de l'autre côté de la barrière quand tu sortiras du train?_

_«Parfait monsieur Swan.»_

Remus dit ensuite au revoir au professeur et souhaita une bonne journée à son oncle avant de quitter le bureau du directeur et de se diriger silencieusement vers la grande salle, souhaitant qu'il y ait encore de la nourriture sur les tables, pour ne pas avoir à attendre le dîner. Après avoir mangé quelque chose, Remus repartit dans sa salle commune pour y faire ses bagages et ses adieux.

De retour dans son dortoir, Remus eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'il fut attaqué par ses trois amis qui l'attendaient, en ne faisant rien, sur le lit de James.

_«Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?,_ s'étonna Remus en voyant que ses amis n'avaient pas commencé à faire leurs malles, _Le train part dans deux heures!_

_«En fait_, dit James,_ on se demandait ce que tu as pu faire pour être envoyé chez le directeur après la fin de l'année scolaire. Surtout que tu l'as fait sans nous et qu'on en est très vexés._

_«J'ai rien fait_, dit Remus en pensant qu'il n'allait plus jamais faire de mauvais coup avec ses amis,_ je ne me suis pas fait chicaner._

_«Alors explique nous donc pourquoi McGonagall est venu te chercher ce matin au déjeuner?,_ demanda Sirius, qui voulait bien croire que Remus n'avait rien fait sans ses amis.

_«Ma mère est morte._ dit Remus après avoir hésité un instant, _Je vais aller vivre aux États-Unis, chez mon oncle Charlie._

_«Attends!, _s'exclama Sirius, _Ça veut dire que tu pars, tu ne reviendras pas à Poudlard en septembre?_

_«Non. J'ai décidé de faire ce que ma mère me demande de faire dans son testament, c'est-à-dire que j'aille vivre chez l'oncle Charlie et que j'aille à l'école moldue. _

«_Tu vas quitter le monde de la magie?,_ demanda Peter.

_«Pas vraiment, mon oncle Charlie est un sorcier, mais il vit comme les moldus et travaille comme eux, et puis il sait pour_, Remus baissa alors le ton et s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le dortoir, _ma lycanthropie. Et ma mère veut quand même que je passe mes A.S.P.I.C.s, peu importe comment j'étudie et dans quel domaine je les passes. Je pense que je vais m'inscrire à une de ces écoles par hiboux américaines où on ne se rencontre qu'une fois par mois pour les travaux pratiques. Et je crois que je vais demander à l'oncle Charlie si je ne peux pas aller dans une école de mise à niveau sorcier-moldu, pour ne pas avoir l'air fou à la rentrée. De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de meilleur choix pour moi, je ne pourrais jamais avoir un bon emploi chez les sorciers, encore moins avoir une vie un tant soit peu normale._

«_Mais!,_ s'exclama Sirius, _Tu nous as, nous_, dit-il en se désignant ainsi que Peter et James.

_«Oui, et c'est déjà un miracle que vous m'ayez accepté quand vous l'avez su, je sais bien que très peu de sorciers sont comme vous, alors je ne veux pas pousser ma chance._

_«Attends, je croyais que tu avais été élevé dans la société moldue. _, dit James, _Comment peux-tu savoir comment sont les sorciers à propos de ça?_

_«Ma mère et moi avons commencé à vivre comme les moldus quand j'avais quatre ans, après que je me sois fait mordre. Ma mère était une sorcière née moldue, mais mon père venait d'une famille de sorciers qui remonte à plusieurs générations, quand j'ai été mordu il est juste partit et on n'en a plus entendu parler. Avant ça on vivait comme les autres sorciers. Alors si mon propre père est partit à cause de ça, je ne pense pas que la plupart des sorciers soient si différents. _

«_Ouais_, dit Peter, _c'est vrai que la société sorcière n'est pas tellement avancées en matière de droits et d'égalité._

_«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?, _demanda Sirius.

_«Je veux dire que, durant les cinquante dernières années, les moldus ont obtenus une presqu'égalité pour tout le monde, peu importe leur sexe, la couleur de leur peau, leur orientation sexuelle, les maladies qu'ils ont ou l'endroit où ils sont nés. Chez les moldus, il existe plein d'associations qui s'assurent que tous ont droit aux mêmes choses et, de plus en plus, ils réussissent à faire passer des lois et à réveiller les gens sur le fait que nous sommes tous égaux. Tout ça a été très long et la société sorcière n'est pas près d'arriver là où les moldus étaient il y a cinquante ans._

_«Peter a raison, les différences sont bien mieux acceptées chez les moldus que chez les sorciers, surtout en ce qui concerne les différences liées à la santé,_ dit Remus, sachant très bien que ni James ni Sirius ne connaissait quoi que ce soit du monde moldu.

_«Sans vouloir vous agacer_, dit Remus, après avoir regardé sa montre, _il est déjà 10h30 et on doit être au village avant 12h et on a pas commencé nos malles, il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher, _dit Remus en se dirigeant vers son lit et sa commode sans laisser à ses amis le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.»

Après avoir fait ses bagages, Remus descendit dans la salle commune pour dire adieu au reste de ses amis en leur promettant d'écrire le plus souvent possible.

Durant le voyage en train, Remus et ses amis firent de leur mieux pour ne pas penser au fait que Remus ne serait pas dans le train avec eux en septembre. Puis, arrivés à la gare, Remus trouva l'oncle Charlie fit ses adieux définitifs à ses amis en réitérant sa promesse de leur écrire le plus souvent possible.

Ensuite, l'oncle Charlie et Remus se rendirent chez Remus, dans la voiture louée par monsieur Swan, pour y préparer les funérailles de madame Lupin et le déménagement de Remus.

En moins de deux semaines, le grand jour arriva, Remus prit l'avion avec Charlie tandis que ses affaires de magie lui étaient expédiées par hibou-déménagement, que les biens trop gros pour entrer dans une valise partaient par bateau, que ce qu'il ne gardait pas avait été vendu ou donné et que le reste de ses affaires se trouvait dans sa valise ou dans celle de monsieur Swan, qui avait demandé à Remus de l'appeler Charlie ou oncle Charlie.

Pendant le trajet en voiture de l'aéroport jusque chez Charlie, ce dernier expliqua à son neveu qu'il était chef de police dans la petite municipalité de Forks, près de la réserve de La Push, où habitaient ses meilleurs amis, Billy Black et Harry Clearwater, près de First Beach, la plage du coin. Avant d'arriver chez monsieur Swan, Charlie et Remus avaient convenu que, le lundi suivant, Remus commencerait une session de six semaines dans une école de mise à niveau sorcier-moldu et qu'ensuite, dès que le jeune homme aurait reçu les résultats de ses B.U.S.E.s, Remus serait inscrit dans une école de sorcellerie par hiboux, où il ne devrait aller sur place qu'une ou deux fois par mois.

Quand les deux sorciers arrivèrent enfin chez eux, Charlie montra à Remus sa chambre et lui avait dit de s'installer puis de venir le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Remus s'exécuta donc et, une heure plus tard, il rejoint son oncle, qui était occupé à parler au téléphone

_«Parfait, on vous rejoint là-bas dans une heure alors_, dit Charlie avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers son neveu._ Bon, je viens de parler à Billy, il dit que son fils et lui vont venir avec nous pour acheter ce dont tu as besoin. Le fils de Billy a ton âge, alors je leur ai demandé de l'aide parce que je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où trouver ce dont tu as besoin. _

_«Ah! Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'on va chercher?_

_«Beaucoup de choses : des vêtements pour toi, un ordinateur, un lecteur de mp3, des choses pour ton lit et des meubles pour ta chambre, entre autres._

_«Où est-ce qu'on va trouver tout ça?,_ demanda Remus, qui n'avait pas vraiment magasiné chez les moldus depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

_«Au centre d'achats. D'ailleurs, j'oubliais,_ s'exclama Charlie, _il n'y a pas de sorciers ici, ni à La Push, alors il faut être très prudent._

_«D'accord, je vais faire attention.»_

Après avoir roulé pendant près d'une heure dans la pluie qui régnait habituellement à Forks, Charlie et Remus s'arrêtèrent dans le stationnement d'un énorme centre d'achats, avant d'entrer et de se diriger vers la fontaine, au milieu du centre d'achats, bondé en ce samedi matin. Près de la fontaine, un adolescent à la peau tannée et aux cheveux noirs très longs était assis près d'un homme en chaise roulante qui semblait être son père et qui, comme lui, semblait attendre quelque chose.

_«Salut Billy!,_ s'exclama Charlie en arrivant à quelques pas de l'homme en chaise-roulante, _Bonjour Jacob_, dit monsieur Swan en regardant l'adolescent, qui débloquait les freins de la chaise-roulante de son père.

_«Salut Charlie, Bonjour monsieur Swan_, répondirent respectivement Billy et Jacob.

«_Où est ton neveu?_ demanda Billy.

«_Oh, Remus_, dit Charlie en se tournant, certain que Remus était resté en retrait, _approche donc, ils ne vont pas te tuer. Voici mon ami Billy Black et son fils Jacob._

«_Bonjour_, les salua Remus, en pensant qu'ils avaient le même nom de famille que Sirius.

«_Bonjour, Salut_, répondirent respectivement Billy et Jacob.»

Après plusieurs heures de magasinage intensif, Remus et son oncle dirent au revoir aux Black et rentrèrent chez eux.

De retour chez lui, Remus mit ses effets personnels dans sa chambre avant de redescendre pour aider son oncle à assembler les différents meubles qu'ils avaient achetés. Ensuite, le jeune garçon retourna dans sa chambre pour défaire tous ses paquets puis, quand il eût finit de placer ses vêtements, son oncle Charlie l'appela dans le salon en lui disant de prendre avec lui les livres qu'ils avaient acheté et certaines choses dont Remus n'avait qu'une vague idée de l'utilité, comme un lecteur de mp3, un ordinateur ou encore un téléphone cellulaire, chose que l'oncle Charlie avait acheté à Remus en prenant un «forfait» qu'il allait payer lui-même.

«_Bon_, dit Charlie quand Remus eût posé ses livres et ses boîtes sur la table du salon, _j'imagine que tu te poses des questions sur ce à quoi ça sert tout ça?_

_«Oui._

_«Ok. Alors je vais essayer de t'expliquer ce que c'est au meilleur de mes connaissances,_ dit Charlie, _mais s'il y a des choses que tu ne comprends pas je t'ai acheté des livres qui devraient te les expliquer mieux que moi_, dit Charlie en montrant les livres qui étaient sur la table, devant lui, _et il y a les livret de démarrage qui viennent avec chacun des appareils.»_


	5. Un Nouveau Départ

À l'aube de son premier jour à l'école de mise à niveau sorcier-moldu, Remus était terriblement stressé. En fait, il avait peur de ne pas se faire d'amis, lui qui s'ennuyait terriblement des autres Gryffondor qui, à ce moment-là, étaient probablement en train de faire des plan pour gagner la coupe des quatre maisons, ou encore le tournoi de Quidditch.

Quant à eux, les étudiants moldus avec qui il allait passer l'année scolaire s'affairaient probablement au même genre de plaisirs que les jeunes sorciers, alors que lui, Remus Lupin, devait, de son plein gré, suivre des cours pendant plus d'un mois au milieu de l'été. En pensant à tout cela, Remus se dit qu'au fond c'était ce qu'il devait faire et que, s'il avait été avec ses amis, c'aurait été le genre de choses que James ou Sirius auraient dit, pas lui. Remus pensa alors qu'il devrait écrire à ses amis, mais, comme le temps était presque venu de partir, il remit cela à plus tard en se disant qu'il aurait tout le temps pour écrire après sa première journée de cours.

Arrivé par transplanage dans le quartier magique de Seattle en compagnie de son oncle, Remus n'avait pas eu le temps de stresser durant le trajet, mais il eu peur d'être arrivé dans un quartier moldu quand il regarda autour de lui et ne vit absolument rien de magique. En regardant plus attentivement autour de lui, il remarqua des hommes portant de longues robes de sorciers et des serviettes d'hommes d'affaires moldus, des femmes habillées à la moldu qui tenaient des baguettes magiques, des cafés aux enseignes en ardoises sur lesquelles les inscriptions changeaient de seconde en seconde, et des gens qui lisaient des magazines de Quidditch. Après avoir remarqué tout cela, Remus se tourna vers son oncle qui lui expliqua alors que les sorciers étaient si peu nombreux en Amérique que la plupart d'entre eux avaient quotidiennement affaire à des moldus et qu'une bonne partie d'entre eux travaillaient chez les moldus. Ensuite, Charlie regarda alors autour de lui et s'avança vers une rue en entraînant Remus avec lui.

Après avoir suivi son oncle pendant dix minutes dans une rue pleine de magasins, Remus le suivi dans une rue bordée d'étranges petites maisons identiques les unes aux autres, comme les maisons des banlieues moldus, avec de beaux jardins fleuris qui se ressemblaient tellement que c'en était horrible. Tout au bout de cette rangée de maisons trop semblables, Charlie et Remus s'arrêtèrent devant une vieille villa moldue. Charlie regarda alors un morceau de parchemin qu'il avait rangé plus tôt dans sa poche, puis s'avança sur le terrain de la maison, suivi de près par Remus. Sur un écriteau près de l'escalier qui menait à la porte de la maison, il était inscrit que le bâtiment était le numéro 666 de l'avenue Washington et que c'était là que se trouvait l'«école de mise à niveau sorcier-moldu _1692-Salem_». Remus suivi donc son oncle à l'intérieur, où il se retrouva dans un luxueux hall.

Dans le hall, la réceptionniste indiqua à Remus qu'il pouvait aller attendre au salon que les cours commencent, et Charlie quitta le jeune homme après lui avoir souhaité une bonne journée et indiqué où il le retrouverait le soir venu.

Comme le lui avait indiqué la réceptionniste, Remus s'assit au salon et attendit le début des cours. En attendant, le jeune homme sortit le lecteur de mp3 que son oncle lui avait offert. Au début, il n'avait pas compris comment fonctionnait la technologie moldu, mais il avait vite apprit et, en moins d'une semaine et à force de journées passées à la bibliothèque municipale, il était devenu plus connaisseur que son oncle. Ses longues journées passées à la bibliothèque lui avaient aussi permis de se familiariser avec la culture populaire moldu et il s'était aperçue que la musique moldu était assez bonne, certain groupes faisant même un peu penser à un groupe sorcier qu'il aimait bien, les Bizarr Sisters.

Après près de vingt minutes d'attente, une dame plutôt âgée qui ressemblait un peu au professeur McGonagall avec des vêtements moldus entra dans le salon qui était maintenant plein de sorciers de tout âge. La vieille sorcière regarda sa montre puis ressortit du salon quelques minutes.

«_Bonjour à tous_, dit la vieille sorcière en revenant dans le salon, _il est maintenant huit heures, alors nous allons commencer maintenant. Je suis le professeur Sarah Ann Perkins. Comme vous avez pu le constater lors de votre inscription, la session sera séparée en deux parties : durant les deux premières semaines vous verrez la matière générale, puis, durant les quatre semaines suivantes vous verrez les choses qui sont spécifiques à votre cas. Vous serez donc seul ou en petits groupes avec un groupe de spécialistes. Personnellement, je vais vous enseigner la matière générale et la cuisine moldu. Comme nous en sommes à notre première rencontre, nous allons faire un tour de table pour nous présenter puis nous allons faire le tour du domaine de l'école. Après le tour de l'école, ce sera probablement l'heure du cours sur les sports moldus, puis nous commencerons nos cours.»_

Tous les sorciers présents se présentèrent et Remus pu constater qu'il était le plus jeune du groupe et qu'il avait 15 ans de moins que la seconde personne la plus jeune. Par contre, lorsque le tour de l'école fut terminé et que le cours commença, il constata que, malgré son jeune âge, il était le plus avancé du groupe. Certains sorciers n'avaient même aucune idée de ce à quoi servaient l'électricité ou encore les avions. À la fin de l'avant-midi, le professeur Perkins emmena tous les étudiants dans une cuisine où elle leur distribua tous un énorme livre de cuisine, en leur précisant que c'était le leur, puisqu'ils l'avaient tous payé dans le prix du cours. C'était un livre de cuisine moldu.

Après avoir rapidement présenté le livre aux étudiants, le professeur Perkins leur expliqua qu'à chaque jour ils allaient voir un type de plat moldu différents et qu'ils auraient aussi des leçons au sujet des aliments moldus. De plus, comme ils le savaient tous déjà, ils allaient apprendre à faire de la cuisine moldu, car, tous les jours, ils allaient devoir faire un plat qu'ils apprendraient au préalable et le manger. Ce jour-là, ils virent les salades.

Après avoir étudié la culture, l'histoire, la géographie, la politique, la géopolitique et la technologie générale moldu durant deux semaines, Remus et les autres étudiants commencèrent leurs cours spécifiques.

Le dernier samedi avant le début des cours spécifiques, puisque Remus avait des cours même le samedi, tous les étudiants remplirent un questionnaire dont le but était de faire connaître à leurs nouveaux professeurs ce qu'ils savaient et ce qu'ils ne savaient pas en rapport avec ce qu'ils devaient connaître. Celui de Remus fit penser au jeune homme à un examen récapitulatif de ce qu'il avait vu dans les dernières deux semaines et de ce qu'il avait vu au primaire, avec des choses dont il n'avait que vaguement entendu parler. Alors, après avoir répondu pendant plus d'une heure à des questions telles que : «Nommez une civilisation de l'Antiquité. Nommez un livre écrit par J.R. . Qu'est-ce qu'une adresse URL/internet? Qu'est-ce qu'un courriel? Qui est l'actuel premier ministre de la Grande-Bretagne? Nommez trois romans, trois films et trois émissions de télévisions qui ont été populaires (sont sortis) dans les trois dernières années. Comment accorde-t-on les participes passés? Qu'elle est la formule du triangle rectangle, aussi connu sous le nom de formule de Pythagore? Qu'est-il arrivé dans la ville de New-York le 11 septembre 2001? Nommez trois grandes religions.», Remus remit le questionnaire au professeur Perkins et alla attendre son oncle pour rentrer chez-lui.

Le lundi matin, lorsque Remus rencontra ses professeurs, ils lui présentèrent l'horaire qu'ils lui avaient conçu d'après les réponses qu'il avait donné au questionnaire auquel il avait répondu le samedi. En le voyant, Remus fût terrorisé, après tout il croyait devoir voir environ cinq ans de matière en quatre semaines, mais ses professeurs lui expliquèrent alors que le but de ces quatre semaines était de faire en sorte qu'il puisse aller dans une école moldu normale, mais dans une classe spéciale, puisque le diplôme qu'on lui fournirait pour l'école serait celui d'un faux pensionnat moldu privé de Grande-Bretagne où les étudiants ne pouvaient utiliser aucune nouvelle technologie et où le programme était fait de telle façon que les étudiants ne voyaient que très peu de sciences dites dures, donc la physique, la chimie, la biologie, etc. avant leur cinquième année, année après laquelle Remus avait supposément quitté.

Après quatre semaines de cours intensifs, Remus fut soumis à des examens poussés sur la matière qu'il avait apprise en si peu de temps : Il devait passer chaque matière avec au moins 95% de bonnes réponses s'il ne voulait pas être obligé de passer l'année scolaire suivante dans une école sorcière-moldue spéciale. Ensuite, s'il réussissait ses examens, il pourrait passer les examens du gouvernement moldu de son État pour savoir à quel niveau scolaire il pourrait être inscrit.

Le lendemain de ses examens, Remus pu être soulagé d'une chose : il n'aurait pas à passer l'année scolaire dans une école sorcière-moldue. Le jeune homme avait donc été inscrit à un examen de l'État pour être certain de son niveau scolaire dans le système moldu, examen suite auquel il apprit qu'il devrait passer au moins un an dans une classe spéciale. Suite aux résultats de l'examen du gouvernement, monsieur Swan et son neveu eurent droit à une séance d'information sur la marche à suivre pour bien intégrer Remus au système scolaire américain et pour favoriser la réussite du jeune homme. Suite à cela, Charlie pu inscrire son neveu à la High School de Forks, où Remus et lui furent convoqués pour une rencontre avec le directeur quelques jours plus tard. La direction de l'école était dans l'obligation d'accepter le jeune Remus, mais ils avaient un problème, car ils n'avaient pas assez de place dans leur classe spéciale alors le jeune homme allait fréquenter la High School de La Push, tout en étant inscrit à la High School de Forks. Il allait être transféré à Forks dès qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de la classe spéciale ou qu'il y aurait de la place dans celle de Forks. À la fin de leur rencontre avec la direction de l'école, Remus et son oncle reçurent les documents dont le jeune homme avait besoin pour commencer les cours quelques jours plus tard.

Quelques minutes après avoir quitté la High School de Forks, Charlie et Remus rentrèrent chez eux pout que l'adolescent puisse prendre ses attestations d'études de cinquième année à Poudlard, les résultats de ses B.U.S.E.s et ses papiers d'identité qui venaient juste d'arriver du gouvernement sorcier. Ensuite, Monsieur Swan et son neveu partirent pour le quartier magique de Seattle. Arrivés là, Remus aida son oncle à trouver l'école de magie et de sorcellerie, qui se trouvait dans un bâtiment dont la façade faisait penser à une maison de banlieue cossue. Quant à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il faisait penser à Poudlard, mais chaque porte portait un numéro ou une inscription relative à l'utilisation de la salle sur laquelle la porte donnait. À quelques mètres sur la gauche, dans le couloir où se trouvait la porte d'entrée, se trouvait la réception, où une réceptionniste à l'air ennuyé lisait un magazine moldu. Lorsque monsieur Swan lui eût indiqué l'objet de sa présence, la jeune sorcière envoya une note à l'intention de la direction et pria monsieur Swan et Remus de patienter sur les chaises qui se trouvaient devant son bureau. Un petit sorcier trapu coiffé d'un chapeau pointu vert bouteille et d'une robe de la même couleur et ornée de broderies argentées vint accueillir Remus et son oncle, se présenta comme le Professeur Donovan Wilfrid Wellington, Directeur de la Seattle's American School of Witchcraft and Wizardry et enjoint ses invités à le suivre dans son bureau. Remus et son oncle suivirent alors le petit sorcier dans un bureau carré dont les murs blanc ornés d'une simple armoire de bois juraient avec les murs colorés du couloir et de la réception. Le professeur Wellington s'assit dos à la seule fenêtre de la petite pièce, dans un fauteuil de cuir noir semblable à celui utilisé par le directeur de l'école moldue de Remus et invita Charlie et son neveu à s'asseoir sur les deux chaises qui lui faisaient face, de l'autre côté de son poste de travail.

«_Donc, Monsieur Swan,_ commença le professeur en prenant dans un tiroir de son bureau un long rouleau de parchemin, de l'encre, un plume et sa baguette, _vous êtes ici pour inscrire votre neveu. C'est bien cela?_

«_Oui, _répondit Charlie_, il a dû déménager ici cet été, auparavant il étudiait à Poudlard._

«_Je vois. Avez-vous son dossier scolaire et ses papiers d'immigration moldus et sorciers?_

«_Voici ses documents d'immigration moldus_, dit Charlie en déposant des documents sur le bureau du directeur_, ses documents d'immigration sorciers_. Charlie déposa une liasse de parchemins au-dessus des autres documents_, et son dossier scolaire sorcier et moldu._

«_Eh bien, _dit le directeur en regardant le dossier scolaire de Remus_, je ne connais pas bien le programme scolaire de Poudlard, mais tu me semble être un très bon élève : sur neuf B.U.S.E.s, tu as cinq O, dont un en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, un en Histoire de la magie, un en Potions et un en Sortilèges, deux E, en Métamorphose et en Botanique et deux A. C'est très bien, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de matière à rattraper, mais pour être certains de ton niveau dans chaque matière, tu devras passer des tests. Ces tests sont gratuits, mais ils sont aussi sérieux que des examens ordinaires et plus tôt tu les auras passés, mieux ce sera._

«_Ok._

_«À quel moment est-ce que Remus pourra passer les tests?, demanda alors Charlie._

_«En ce qui concerne les tests d'Histoire et géographie magiques et moldues et de Moldus et sorcellerie, il pourrait les faire maintenant. En ce qui concerne les tests de Sortilèges, Potions, Métamorphose, Défense contre les forces du mal, Soins aux créatures magiques, Botanique et Divination, il pourrait passer les épreuves écrites aujourd'hui, mais en ce qui concerne l'épreuve pratique il va falloir que je rencontre les enseignants de chacune de ces matières pour leur poser la question. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas d'enseignants ici aujourd'hui, alors je ne pourrai leur demander que lorsqu'ils seront rentrés de vacances, demain. Comme les examens écrits durent en moyenne deux heures, Remus pourrait faire les examens d'histoire et géographie magiques et moldues et de Moldus et sorcellerie aujourd'hui, il pourrait faire les épreuves écrites demain et après-demain matin puis faire les épreuves pratiques avant la fin de la semaine. _

«_Mmmh,_ dit l'oncle Charlie en regardant sa montre pour voir qu'il n'était que treiza heures quarante-cinq_, Remus, _continua-t-il_, que dirais-tu de commencer tes examens maintenant?_

«_Euh, Ok, _répondit Remus, sans conviction.

«_Si vous voulez, _dit le directeur à Charlie_, pendant que Remus commence ses tests, vous pouvez remplir les informations pour son dossier et la réceptionniste pourra vous rendre les documents de Remus une fois qu'elle en aura fait des copies pour les dossiers._

«_Ok._

Le directeur prit alors plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins sur lesquels était apposé le sceau de l'école ainsi que deux plumes et une bouteille d'encre noire. Il prit aussi les documents que Charlie Swan lui avait remis précédemment puis prit deux autres morceaux de parchemin, inscrivit des choses sur chacun d'entre eux et les envoya voler vers leurs destinataires respectifs d'un coup de baguette.

«_Suivez-moi_, dit le directeur en prenant avec lui ce qu'il venait de sortir de son bureau et en se dirigeant vers la porte de son bureau.»

Remus et Charlie suivirent alors le directeur jusqu'à la réception, où monsieur Wellington indiqua à monsieur Swan qu'il pouvait remplir les documents relatifs à l'inscription de son neveu en attendant que celui-ci ait finit les premiers tests. Remus suivit ensuite le directeur jusqu'à une salle de classe presque vide. Près du bureau de l'enseignant attendait une petite sorcière à l'air scrutateur que les lunettes qu'elle portait sur son nez en bec d'aigle ne faisaient qu'accentuer. Le directeur présenta la sorcière comme étant madame Russard, surveillante d'élèves. Le directeur commanda ensuite à Remus de s'asseoir puis, lorsque le jeune homme se fut exécuté, il lui remit le questionnaire d'Histoire et géographie magiques et moldues ainsi que les plumes et l'encre qu'il avait pris dans son bureau, lui indiqua qu'il avait deux heures pour compléter le questionnaire et qu'il devait le remettre, identifié, à madame Russard après l'avoir terminé. Après avoir acquiescé, Remus commença l'examen pendant que le directeur donnait des indications à madame Russard. Remus commença par identifier son «cahier d'examen» avant d'entamer la lecture des questions. Lorsqu'il eût finit, le jeune sorcier remarqua que madame Russard avait inscrit au tableau l'heure du début de l'examen et il remarqua aussi qu'il y avait une horloge à droite de la porte par laquelle il était entré dans le local. Celle-ci indiquait qu'il y avait vingt-cinq minutes qu'il avait entamé l'examen, ce qui lui laissait une heure et trente-cinq minutes pour répondre à toutes les questions. Le jeune sorcier se hâta donc de commencer. Remus, qui n'avait jamais étudié la géographie sorcière et qui avait étudié la géographie moldue plusieurs années plus tôt, eût de la difficulté avec les questions de géographie, mais eût l'impression de s'en être bien tiré avec les questions d'histoire de la magie.

Lorsqu'il eût terminé l'examen, Remus remit ses parchemins à madame Russard, qui lui donna une autre liasse de parchemins qui portait la mention «Examen de vérification de niveau cours : Moldus et sorcellerie». «_Vous avez deux heures_» indiqua la femme à Remus, avant qu'il ne retourne s'asseoir.

À la fin des deux heures qui lui étaient allouées pour le test, Remus n'avait pas fini de répondre aux questions, mais il savait qu'il n'en connaissait pas toutes les réponses. Le jeune homme remit donc ses parchemins à madame Russard et la suivit hors de la pièce pour aller rejoindre son oncle qui parlait avec le directeur à la réception. Ensuite, Remus suivit son oncle hors de l'école pour rentrer à Forks.


	6. Préparation

De retour à Forks, Remus descendit dans la salle de magie pour y ranger les documents relatifs à son inscription à la SASWW. Là, un hibou attendait, il avait dû arriver par la fenêtre magique, qui se débarrait automatiquement pour les hiboux-courriers et se barrait une fois qu'ils étaient entrés. C'était le hibou de James et il portait à la patte une lettre adressée à Remus.

Comme Charlie avait insisté auprès de Remus comme quoi absolument tout ce qui avait rapport à la magie devait rester dans la salle de magie, Remus s'installa confortablement à la table près de la fenêtre et ouvrit la lettre que son ami lui avait envoyée.

«Lunard,

Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mon vieux, mais je crois que tu as oublié ce que signifient les mots 'écrire le plus souvent possible'. Sérieusement, je comprends que tu as probablement beaucoup de choses à faire, mais on dirait que tu nous as oubliés Patmol, Queudver et moi. On devient fou ici sans nouvelles de toi.

N'écoute pas ce que cet idiot de Cornedrue raconte Lunard, on a trop de choses à faire ici pour devenir fou sans toi. Personnellement, tu es le dernier de mes soucis, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas de James, ni de ses parents et pas non plus de Queudver, d'après ce que disent ses lettres. Par contre, il dit qu'il ne peut pas t'écrire, car un hibou pour l'Amérique là où il est c'est trop cher pour ses moyens.

Il me semble que ce que Patmol essaie de te dire c'est de ne pas te faire une grosse tête. Mais, sans blague, je t'assure que si tu ne nous écrit pas bientôt je vais personnellement venir te chercher, alors fait vite et répond.

Ici, ça fait vraiment bizarre de ne pas être avec toi. Queudver est en vacances avec sa famille, mais il est venu passer quelques jours ici le mois dernier. Patmol aussi est venu, mais il est encore là. On a agrandie notre banque de coups à faire quand on va retourner à Poudlard, mais il reste encore que le 4e membre de la bande soit d'accord. Ça te dit les blagues longue distance?

À la prochaine,

Cornedrue &amp; Patmol.

P.S. : Répond, ça urge!»

Après avoir lu la lettre de ses amis, Remus décida de leur répondre sur-le-champ. Il sortit donc une plume, de l'encre et un rouleau de parchemin.

«Salut les gars,

Non, je n'ai pas oublié que j'ai promis de vous écrire le plus souvent possible, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu de temps libre. J'ai fini l'école sorcier-moldus il y a quelques jours, je me suis inscrit à l'école moldue et à l'école de sorcellerie à Seattle. J'ai commencé les examens de classement et je vais les terminer dans les deux prochains jours. La semaine prochaine, le premier septembre, je commence l'école moldue.

C'est bizarre de penser que je vais participer à des mauvais coups qui vont se passer de l'autre côté de l'Océan, mais ça serait drôle. Alors, ça me va, mais il n'y a que deux conditions : Je veux savoir d'avance le moment auquel vous allez faire ces mauvais coups et je veux savoir les réactions des gens, surtout celles des profs, de McGonagall et Dumbledore en particulier.

Bon, je dois partir,

À la prochaine,

Lunard.»

Remus cacheta la lettre, l'adressa puis l'attacha à la patte du hibou avant de laisser celui-ci partir puis de monter dans la cuisine pour souper avec Charlie.

«_J'ai entendu une chouette s'envoler_, dit Charlie, _tu avais du courrier?_

«_Ouais_, répondit Remus, _j'avais promis d'écrire, mais j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps cet été._

«_Qu'est-ce que ça racontait?_

«_Pas grand-chose. Juste ce que James et Sirius vont faire à Poudlard cette année._

«_Ça te fait quoi de penser que tu ne retourneras plus à Poudlard?, _continua Charlie, laissant tomber le contenu de la lettre que Remus avait reçu.

«J_e ne sais pas, ça fait bizarre, mais c'est tout._

«_Mmh. T'es stressé pour l'école secondaire?_

«_Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser, mais ça fait un peu peur. Je vais connaître personne et je ne connais rien à ce qu'il faut apprendre._

«_Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu es bon à l'école, tu vas probablement apprendre vite._

«_Ouais, probablement. Ça fait juste bizarre de penser que je vais rentrer à la maison tous les soirs._

«_Tu vas t'y faire, ça vas peut-être être un peu difficile au début, mais tu vas finir par t'y habituer._

«_J'espère juste que je vais me faire des amis facilement._

«_Est-ce que ça te fait peur?_

«_Non, c'est juste que je me demande comment ça va être. Je suis habitué à Poudlard, là on habite tous ensemble._

«_Mmh. Ça peut avoir l'air difficile, mais ça semble pire de l'extérieur. À Poudlard, vous faites tout ensemble, mais vous avez des uniformes et des règles strictes. Ici, vous allez en cours ensemble, mais vous n'avez pas d'uniforme et les règles sont moins strictes. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vivre ensemble pour apprendre à vous connaître._»

Remus acquiesça à ce que disait son oncle sans vraiment comprendre comment c'était possible et mit la table pour le souper. Après le repas, Remus aida son oncle à faire la vaisselle puis monta dans sa chambre pour réviser les différentes matières pour lesquelles il allait passer des examens dans les prochains jours.

Avant d'aller dormir, Remus décida de commencer à lire un des romans moldus que son oncle laissait dans la bibliothèque au haut de l'escalier. Comme il ne connaissait aucun des livres qui s'y trouvaient, Remus en prit un au hasard et retourna dans sa chambre où il commença à lire.

La veille de son premier jour d'école, Remus se retrouva pour la première fois de l'été avec absolument rien à faire. La veille, il avait rangé sa chambre et préparé son bureau, où il allait faire ses devoirs pour l'école moldue. Son sac d'école était prêt, il avait relu et annoté tous les documents qu'on lui avait remis pour l'école, il avait rapporté à la bibliothèque tout ce qu'il avait emprunté, il avait mémorisé les endroits importants du village, la route jusqu'à son école et même le plan de celle-ci : il ne lui restait rien à faire pour se préparer pour l'école. Il décida donc d'écrire à ses amis en Grande-Bretagne.

Il commença par prendre une enveloppe qu'il adressa à James, Peter et Sirius, puis en prit une autre qu'il adressa à Lily Evans. Ensuite, il prit deux morceaux de parchemin, de l'encre et une plume et s'installa à la table.

«Salut Lily,

Je sais que j'avais promis d'écrire le plus souvent possible, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. Je n'ai pas rencontré beaucoup de gens cet été, sauf les amis de Charlie et leurs enfants (et ils ne sont pas nombreux). Je commence l'école demain, mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas vraiment avoir arrêté l'école cette année, avec la mise à niveau sorcier-moldus et tout. Tu te souviens, quand on est entrés à Poudlard tu disais que tu trouvais bizarre d'entendre les vraies versions des évènements historiques? Eh bien ce que je trouve encore plus bizarre maintenant c'est de me faire rappeler les versions moldues des évènements historiques.

Au fait, tu as passé de belles vacances? J'ai entendu dire qu'il a fait assez chaud en France cet été, ça a dû faire changement des montagnes d'Écosse et de la Grande-Bretagne en général. Pour ce qui est du climat ici, je ne pourrais pas vraiment te dire, j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps à l'intérieur.

Bonne rentrée,

Remus

P.S. : Connaîtrais-tu les noms de groupes de musique ou de musiciens populaires en Grande-Bretagne (ou encore des auteurs ou des livres moldus populaires)? Merci.»

Remus plia la lettre et la mit dans l'enveloppe adressée à Lily Evans et cacheta l'enveloppe avant de passer à la lettre qu'il voulait envoyer aux autres maraudeurs.

«Salut les gars,

Ça fait vraiment bizarre de vous écrire une lettre sans savoir quand on va se revoir, en particulier parce que j'écris cette lettre le 31 août.

Cette semaine, j'ai lu un livre qui m'a donné une idée de blague. Dans l'histoire, il y a une porte et derrière il y a un trou dans lequel il y a des monstres. Vous pourriez faire un truc semblable avec la cabane hurlante durant une visite à Pré-Au-Lard (Wow, je trouve des idées de blague dans un roman moldu).

C'était bien les vacances? Moi, vous croirez jamais ce que j'ai fait de mon été : J'ai étudié, comme ça je n'aurai pas l'air trop débile demain. Charlie dit de ne pas me stresser, que tout va bien aller, mais je ne suis pas certain de le croire. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment à propos de l'école.

Avant de finir, Peter, tu ne connaîtrais pas des groupes de musique, des musiciens, des auteurs et/ou des romans que les moldus de notre âge aiment? Je te demande ça parce que j'essaie de passer le plus possible pour un ado normal et non pour un gars bizarre.

Merci pour tout,

Bonne rentrée.

Remus.

P.S. : S'il-vous-plaît, évitez d'utiliser le nom «Lunard» dans vos lettres, si Charlie trouve les lettres ça risque de faire bizarre. Merci»

Remus mit ensuite la lettre qu'il venait de rédiger dans l'enveloppe sur laquelle étaient inscrit les noms de ses trois amis puis la cacheta. Le jeune homme prit ensuite ses deux enveloppes et s'approcha de la cage de sa chouette. Il fit sortir l'oiseau de la cage et celui-ci lui tendit la patte pour qu'il puisse y attacher les deux lettres. Remus indiqua ensuite à Larry, la chouette, à qui les deux lettres étaient destinées et le laissa sortir par la fenêtre spéciale.


	7. Rentrée

Le lendemain, Remus se réveilla une heure plus tôt que prévu. Il se leva, prit une douche, s'habilla le plus normalement possible puis attendit son oncle pour le déjeuner. Pendant qu'il attendait, il rechercha combien d'heures il y avait entre sa nouvelle maison et Pourdlard : il y en avait 7 de plus à Poudlard. Ses amis étaient donc déjà en route pour l'école.

Après le déjeuner, Remus embarqua avec son oncle, qui avait pris congé ce jour-là. Le reste de l'année, Remus allait se rendre à l'école à bicyclette, mais Charlie avait insisté pour l'amener la première fois, pour être certain qu'il connaisse bien le chemin.

Sur le chemin entre la voiture et l'entrée de l'école, Remus essaya d'avoir l'air calme et assuré, mais il se sentait comme un première année à Poudlard avant la répartition.

«_Hé, Remus_, cria quelqu'un derrière lui.

«_Il y a vraiment quelqu'un d'autre nommé Remus ici_» pensa le jeune homme.

«_Remus_, continua la voix, attends. Une main se posa alors sur l'épaule de Remus, le faisant s'arrêter et se retourner. Il se retrouva alors face à Jacob Black, le fils de Billy, un des amis de Charlie.

«_Hé, salut_, dit Remus_, ça va?_

«_Ouais. Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais à l'école ici, je croyais que tu allais à Forks._

«_Je devrais être à Forks, mais il n'y a pas assez de place dans la classe spéciale._

«_Tu es dans la classe spéciale?_

«_Ouais. Ils ont dit que je devais y aller vu que je ne voyais pas les mêmes sujets à mon ancienne école et que je ne suis pas au même niveau que les autres._

«_Tu étais où avant_, demanda le garçon à la droite de Jacob.

«_En Grande-Bretagne._

«_Oh! Désolé_, s'exclama Jacob, _Remus voici Quil_, il pointa à sa droite, _et Embry_, il pointa à sa gauche_. Les gars, voici Remus._

«_Bonjour_, dit Embry.

«_Bonjou_r, répondit Remus.

«_Donc_, continua Quil, _c'est toi qui prenait Jacob cet été._

«_Euh_, hésita Remus, ne comprenant pas, _je crois qu'on s'est vu comme trois fois seulement._

«_C'est ce dont il parle_, dit Jacob.

«_Ah, ok_, dit Remus, comprenant que Quil, Embry et Jacob passaient probablement tout leur temps ensemble.

«_Tu es dans quel foyer?, _demanda Quil.

«_Le 436._

«_La classe spéciale?_

«_Ouais._

«_Ah d'accord._

«_On est mieux d'y aller, ça va sonner dans dix minutes._

«_Ok, ouais._

«_À tout à l'heure Remus_, dit Jacob, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés aux escaliers.

«_À tout à l'heure._»

Remus monta l'escalier jusqu'au quatrième étage, où se trouvait sa classe. Il trouva le local dans lequel il devait se rendre, le 436 et, sur la porte, se trouvait le nom, qu'il connaissait déjà, de son enseignante : Madame Murray. Le jeune homme entra donc dans la classe, montra, comme le demanda madame Murray, la fiche indiquant son nom, sa classe et son enseignante. Ensuite, il alla se choisir un pupitre bien placé, soit ni au centre, ni à l'avant, ni à l'arrière. Le pupitre à sa droite était occupé par un garçon qui portait un t-shirt bleu foncé et une paire de jeans. Comme tous les autres étudiants de la classe, il avait la peau tannée et les cheveux noirs, mais lui les portaient courts, contrairement aux autres. Derrière Remus se trouvait un autre garçon qui portait, lui, une chemise noire à manches courtes, des pantalons noirs et des souliers de la même couleur. Ses ongles aussi étaient noirs et il semblait porter une sorte de maquillage noir sur les yeux. À la gauche de Remus se trouvait une fille à la robe aux ongles et aux souliers rose bonbons, couleur qui semblait être la préférée de la jeune fille, puisque toutes ses choses étaient de cette couleur.

«_Bonjour à vous_, dit Mme Murray, une fois que la cloche eût sonné. _Je vois que la classe n'a pas beaucoup changé : nous n'avons qu'un nouvel élève, monsieur Remus Lupin. Bienvenu parmi nous. Pourrais-tu te lever et te présenter s'ils-te-plaît_.

«_Je m'appelle Remus_, dit le jeune homme après s'être levé, _je viens de Grande-Bretagne et je suis arrivé ici cet été._

Remus s'assit.

«_Tes parents ont déménagé ici?_ Demanda madame Murray.

«_Euh_, hésita Remus qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre à la question, _oui_.

«_Pourquoi ont-ils déménagé ici?_

«_En fait_, avoua Remus qui considérait que cela ne regardait personne d'autre que lui, _ma mère est morte alors j'ai dû déménager ici, chez mon oncle._

«_Oh! Désolée_, termina le professeur, comprenant que le jeune homme ne voulait pas en parler.

«_Avant de commencer_, continua madame Murray,_ nous allons tous nous nommer pour que Remus nous connaisse.»_

Toute la classe se nomma donc à tour de rôle. Il y avait trois filles : Brenda, la jeune fille en rose à la gauche de Remus, Donna et Cheryl. Le jeune homme en noir derrière Remus était Kyle, à la droite de Remus se trouvait Paul et un garçon semblant être une version américaine à la peau tannée de Severus Rogue se nommait Judson. Il y avait aussi Thomas, Steve, Michael, William, Robert, Christopher, David et Randy.

« _Je vais maintenant vous passer vos horaires, qui sont tous les mêmes._

Lorsque Remus eût reçu son horaire, il le consulta rapidement sans vraiment comprendre ce que signifiaient les «Jours 1 à 10». Madame Murray distribua ensuite les agendas et, en voyant qu'il y avait un endroit réservé à l'horaire où se trouvaient des indications pour écrire les cours des jours 1 à 10, Remus comprit que cela signifiait que l'horaire était le même tous les dix jours.

«_Aujourd'hui_, commença madame Murray,_ le premier cours ne durera que trente minutes, vous avez donc cinq minutes avant le début de votre premier cours d'anglais. En attendant que l'enseignante arrive, je veux que vous ouvriez votre agenda à la date d'aujourd'hui et que vous y inscriviez que vous devez avoir fait signer par vos parents les règles de l'école que vous devez aussi lire et signer vous-même. Vous devez aussi inscrire votre horaire à la page de l'horaire. N'oubliez pas que je vais vérifier si vous l'avez fait demain matin_.»

Comme Remus finissait d'inscrire ce qu'il devait faire pour le lendemain en pensant qu'il devrait faire de son mieux pour se souvenir d'utiliser son agenda, une femme aux cheveux frisés et qui portait de petites lunettes en demi-lune ressemblant étrangement à celle portées par le professeur Dumbledore entra dans la classe. Remus consulta alors son horaire pour voir quelle matière la nouvelle venue enseignait : l'anglais. Remus avait quelques réserves. Il avait peur de ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'il avait appris durant l'été. En plus, il avait beaucoup de difficultés en grammaire.

«_Bonjour à tous_, commença la nouvelle venue,_ je suis madame Anderson, je vais être votre enseignante d'anglais pour l'année. Comme je ne vous connais pas, je veux que vous commenciez par vous nommer tous._

«_Bien_, dit madame Anderson après avoir entendu les noms de toute la classe. _Maintenant, vous allez prendre une feuille mobile lignée que vous allez identifier par votre nom en haut à gauche. Ensuite, vous allez me faire un texte dans lequel vous allez m'indiquer : votre âge, l'endroit d'où vous venez, votre matière scolaire préférée ainsi que votre passe-temps favori et pourquoi. Vous devrez me remettre votre feuille au prochain cours. Maintenant, nous allons aller chercher votre manuel et votre cahier d'anglais._»

Accompagnés par mesdames Anderson et Murray, les élèves ont ensuite été cherché leurs livres d'anglais, avant de revenir en classe juste à temps pour leur cours de géographie.

«_Hé, Remus_, dit le jeune homme assis derrière le sorcier,_ tu viens manger avec nous?_

«_Euh, ok. Merci. C'est toi Kyle hein?_

«_Ouais_.

«_Super. Je m'en suis souvenue._

«_Judson!_, continua Kyle, _ça te dérange pas que Remus mange avec nous?_

«_Non, pas du tout. C'est une bonne idée. Bienvenu ici, d'ailleurs._

«_Merci_.»

Arrivés à la cafétéria, Remus, Kyle et Judson se dirigèrent vers une table où se trouvaient déjà trois personnes : Jacob, Quil et Embry.

«_Salut les gars_, dit Kyle en s'asseyant_, voici Remus, il est nouveau ici._

«_Salut_, dirent Jacob, Quil et Embry.

«_C'était comment ce matin?_ Demanda Jacob. _Pas trop stressant finalement?_

«_C'était correct_, répondit Remus.

«_Vous vous connaissez déjà?_ Demanda Judson.

«_Ouais_, répondit Jacob_, c'est le neveu de l'ami de mon père, on s'est rencontré cet été._

«_Alors_, continua Jacob, _d'autres changements dans votre classe?_

«_Non. Il y a aucun changement._

«_Donc_, dit Quil, _Paul est encore là?_

«_Et oui_, dit Judson, _mais il n'a rien fait ce mati_n.

«_Peut-être qu'il a décidé de changer durant l'été_, dit Embry.

«_Ça m'étonnerait._

«_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait Paul?_ Demanda Remus qui ne comprenait pas.

«_Il aime s'en prendre aux autres, et je suis son jouet préféré,_ répondit Judson.

«_Oh. Je vois._

«_Y'avait des gens comme ça à ton ancienne école?_

«_Oui_, dit Remus en ajoutant mentalement que c'était lui et ses meilleurs amis.

«_J'imagine qu'il y en a dans toutes les écoles_, dit Embry, qui avait aussi été le jouet de Paul à une époque.

«_Vous avez eu quels cours ce matin?_ Demanda Quil, pour changer le sujet. _Nous on a eu math et science._

«_On a eu anglais et géographie_, dit Kyle.

«_Vous avez qui en anglais?_

«_Je me souviens plus de son no_m, dit Kyle, _les gars?_

«_Madame Anderson je crois_, dit Remus.

«_C'est ça_, dit Judson. _Vous la connaissez? Moi elle ne me dit rien._

Jacob, Quil et Embry hochèrent alors la tête négativement.

«_Elle ressemble à quoi?_ Demanda Embry.

«_Elle a les cheveux courts, frisés et blancs et elle porte des lunettes en demi-lune._

«_Je l'ai vu ce matin_, dit Quil, _je qu'elle est nouvelle ici_.»

Après le dîner, Remus retourna en classe avec Kyle et Judson, pour un cours théorique de science puis pour leur cours d'arts plastique. Ensuite, les trois garçons retournèrent à leur local pour la période d'aide aux devoirs réservée à la classe spéciale.

Comme la période était surveillée par madame Murray et madame Anderson, Remus commença par son devoir d'anglais puis attaqua son devoir de science, dont il ne comprenait rien. Avant que Remus ait fini son devoir, la cloche indiquant la fin de la période sonna et les étudiants quittèrent la salle pour rentrer chez eux.

De retour chez lui, Remus, sur les conseils de son oncle, descendit dans la salle de magie où l'attendait une lettre de la S.A.S.W.W. À l'intérieur se trouvaient ses résultats aux tests de niveau. En 'Moldus et Sorcellerie', il était en 2e année, en 'Soins aux Créatures Magiques', en 'Botanique' et en 'Histoire et Géographie Magiques et Moldues' il était en 3e année. En 'Divination' il était en 4e année, en 'Sortilèges', 'Métamorphose' et 'Potions' il était en 6e année et, en 'Défense Contre les Forces du Mal' il était en 7e année.

Suite aux résultats des tests de niveau, il y avait une lettre de directeur de l'école :

«Cher monsieur Lupin,

À la lumière de vos résultats aux tests de niveau, les enseignants et moi-même sommes venus à la conclusion que vous aurez des cours toutes les fins de semaines. Suite à cette lettre, vous trouverez vos horaires pour les fins de semaines. Vous remarquerez que nous vous demandons d'arriver seulement avant votre premier cours et de partir après le dernier. Vous remarquerez aussi que vous avez plusieurs périodes de temps libre. Durant ces périodes, vous devrez vous présenter à la bibliothèque de l'école où vous pourrez faire du travail personnel dans le calme.

En ce qui concerne votre lycanthropie, lors des soirs de pleine lune, l'école mettra à votre disposition de la potion tue-loup et une salle forte. Nous vous demandons de vous présenter à l'infirmerie une heure avant l'apparition de la lune pour prendre votre potion et être enfermé. Vous serez sorti de la salle quelques minutes après la tombée de la lune.

Veuillez accepter l'expression de mes sentiments les meilleurs,

Donnovan Wellington,

Directeur »

Remus jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à son horaire et eut la confirmation qu'il devait aller à la S.A.S.W.W. toutes les semaines. Il consulta ensuite la liste de matériel qu'il devait se procurer. La plupart des manuels ne lui disaient strictement rien et le reste était déjà en sa possession. Le jeune homme vérifia donc si ces livres étaient dans la bibliothèque de son oncle avant de faire la liste de ce qu'il lui fallait acheter.

Avec sa liste, il y avait une boîte de métal bien fermée. Dans cette boîte se trouvaient les dix-neuf parchemins dont Remus aurait besoin pour faire les travaux qu'on lui demandait pour l'école de sorcellerie.

Le lendemain matin, après son cours de math, Remus avait un cours d'éducation physique. Le jeune homme se souvenait vaguement des cours d'éducation physique qu'il avait suivi chez les moldus avant d'entrer à Poudlard, mais il se souvenait surtout que ces cours étaient relaxants et amusants, ils faisaient changement des autres cours. Aussi, Remus pouvait toujours dire qu'il était très mauvais en sport et n'aimait pas les regarder à la télévision si on lui demandait les règles de quelque chose ou encore pourquoi il jouait mal. Dans ce cours, il n'y avait aucun danger d'élever les soupçons pensait-il.

«_Monsieur Lupin_, interpella madame Murray d'une voix sèche lorsque le jeune homme sortit du vestiaire_, où sont vos vêtements d'éducation physique?_

«_C'est ce que je porte_, répondit le jeune homme en désignant de la main le chandail à manches longues et les pantalons de jogging qu'il portait.

«_Mmh_, répondit l'enseignante, suspicieuse, _ça passait peut-être dans votre ancienne école, mais ici c'est la seule fois où ça va passer. Au prochain cours vous porterez un chandail à manches courtes et des bermudas. _

«_Oui professeure_, répondit Remus, tentant de cacher son stress.»

Au diner, Remus s'assit encore avec Kyle, Judson, Jacob, Quil et Embry. Pendant que Remus essayait de chasser l'envie urgente qu'il avait de téléphoner à son oncle pour lui parler de son cours d'éducation physique, Jacob racontait que son père avait décrété qu'il n'irait plus à l'hôpital de Forks le soir précédent et Quil racontait que son grand-père avait décrété que sa famille aussi ne devait plus se rendre à cet hôpital, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait pourquoi cette étrange décision avait été prise. Écouter les autres parler de leur vie familiale changeait les idées de Remus, car il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de discussion au dîner. Cela réussit donc à lui faire penser à autre chose que son cours d'éducation physique et l'empêcha de commettre l'erreur de téléphoner à son oncle et de risquer que quelqu'un l'entende parler de ses cicatrices avant que son oncle et lui n'en soient arrivés à une entente sur une histoire commune. Après le repas, le jeune homme résolu de parler à son oncle durant le souper.

Le soir venu, Remus raconta à son oncle la scène du cours d'éducation physique.

«_Avant que tu arrives_, dit Charlie, après que son neveu lui ait exposé son problème, _j'ai consulté quelque livres pour avoir une idée de quoi dire aux gens : La plupart disaient que les cicatrices pouvaient facilement être expliquées par une attaque d'animaux sauvages et de l'eczéma difficile à traiter._

«_L'eczéma, c'est une sorte d'affection de la peau?_

«_En gros, ça peut te donner des plaques rouges et de la peau sèche et ces plaques te démangent, ce qui peut te donner d'énormes galles et des cicatrices._

«_Je crois que ça pourrais fonctionner. Si je prends la potion tue-loup, ça devrait aller._

«_Es-tu certain?_

«_Oui._»

Ce soir-là et le lendemain soir, Remus passa son temps libre à inventer une histoire qui pourrait satisfaire tout le monde si jamais on lui demandait d'où venaient ses cicatrices et ses plaies.

À son cours d'éducation physique suivant, Remus s'habilla dans les toilettes, où personne ne pouvait voir les cicatrices laissées par le loup dur son dos. Malheureusement, si Remus pouvait cacher les cicatrices sur son dos, il ne pouvait pas cacher ses bras ni ses mollets.

Lorsque madame Murray fit l'appel, elle dévisagea Remus, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, après tout l'adolescent portait un chandail à manches courtes et des bermudas, comme elle le lui avait demandé au cours précédent. Malheureusement pour Remus, l'enseignante l'avait dévisagé quelques secondes de trop et le reste de la classe l'avait remarqué. Les autres élèves de la classe s'étaient alors tournés vers leur camarade, qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son malaise. À ce moment-là, le professeur d'éducation physique, monsieur Sandford, demanda l'attention de la classe. Il leur expliqua alors ce qu'ils allaient faire au courant de l'étape : du volleyball. Le jeu consistait à envoyer un ballon de part et d'autre du filet, tendu au centre du terrain. Le ballon ne devait pas toucher le sol ni sortir du terrain et les joueurs faisaient différentes choses selon leurs positions, mais ils changeaient de position de temps à autre pour que tous puissent jouer.

Au grand bonheur de Remus, personne ne fit de remarque au sujet de ses cicatrices, même lorsqu'il ne jouait pas et qu'il attendait son tour sur le ban avec les autres.


End file.
